Love Story
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -Por favor señora,le pido que no le pegue a Bella,ha sido mi idea venir con ella,y lamento el haber venido y haberle creado ésta incomodidad.Le prometo no volver a venir,ni ver a su hija.-En la noche, deja tu ventana abierta.-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso con el "Le prometo no volver a venir, ni ver a su hija. —No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti, cariño


**_Summary: _**_La señora Swan levantó la mano para darle una cachetada a su hija, pero una mano varonil detuvo el golpe._

— _Por favor señora, le pido que no le pegue a Bella, ha sido mi idea venir con ella, y lamento el haber venido y haberle creado ésta incomodidad. Le prometo no volver a venir, Ni ver a su hija._

—_Más que te vale muchacho del infierno, sino Charlie te pondrá en tu lugar. —En la noche, deja tu ventana abierta._

— _¿qué? —La castaña susurró confundida — ¿Qué paso con el "Le prometo no volver a venir, ni ver a su hija. —No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti, cariño_

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

_**DEDICADO A: ALEXANDRA STEWART**_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

**_Nota: LEAN LA CANCION_**

**Love Story**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

**BELLA P.O.V**

Abro los ojos y me miro al espejo…

Ésta es mi fiesta…

Inspiro y suelto el aire temblorosamente. Me retoco el brillo de mis labios y me checo en el espejo.

Llevo un vestido azul que me llega un poco arriba de mis rodillas. Va pegado a mi cuerpo hasta la cadera y de ahí cae suelto.

Empiezo a bajar escalón a escalón, nerviosa, sabiendo que apenas me asome por la puerta todos los invitados me voltearan a ver.

Dicho y hecho, me asomo vacilante y todas las miradas caen en mí. Pero a mí sólo me importa una, una hermosa mirada verde; que me mira con amor. Le sonrío con el mismo sentimiento y todo el amor que le tengo a mi mejor amigo, mi novio, revolotea por mi pecho.

¿Cómo había llegado a amar a ese chico con tanto fervor? Aun enfrentando a nuestras familias y destinos logramos estar juntos…

**TERCERA P.O.V**

_**Flashback**_

_Tenía seis años y hoy entraba al colegio._

— _¡Mamá no quiero ir allí!_

—_Basta Isabella, a esa escuela fui yo, y es una tradición que nuestra familia entre al "Colegio Femenino Católico"_

— _¡Pero mamá son puras niñas! —la niña hizo un puchero y la señora sólo rodó los ojos._

— _¡Basta Isabella! Tu padre es el policía más respetado del pueblo, y tu como su hija prodiga, debes de ir a la escuela católica. —La madre ignoró el grito de desesperación que profirió su hija._

_Renée salió del coche y bajó a su hija, Renée observaba desde el coche como su hija se dirigía hacia la escuela. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela, la pequeña chocó contra un pequeño cuerpo._

—_Lo siento —la voz de un niño hizo que Bella abriera los ojos. Cuando lo hizo una sonrisa torcida la hizo quedar embobada en el niño que tenía en frente. — ¿Te lastimaste?_

_Bella negó_

—_En serio perdóname, iba distraído. —El niño se quedó viendo el angelical rostro de la pequeña niña y se ruborizó un poco al pensar que era linda— Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —El niño de unos siete años le tendió la mano._

_Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Cullen. Asustada volteo a ver a sus espaldas para ver si su mamá seguía ahí, pero por gracia del destino ella ya no estaba._

_Los Cullen pertenecían a la otra parte del pueblo que eran odiados. ¿Por qué? Simple. Eran diferentes. Eran, como el pueblo les nombra, "Rebeldes" Algunos tenían tatuajes, usaban perforaciones, pantalones caídos, se pintaban el cabello; no iban a la escuela, bebían, fumaban, en resumen: Eran malas personas. O "Seguidores del diablo" como la gente santurrona y dramática- como su madre- les llamaban._

—_Soy Bella —Ella tomó su mano y la agitó débilmente._

—_Eres bonita —Edward le susurró inocentemente. —Me gustaría ser tu amigo _

_Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¿No eres malo?_

_Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido por el comentario, y después de que paso la sorpresa se puso reír a carcajadas._

—_Yo no soy como ellos, Bella. Mi mamá me crio diferente. Soy una persona común y corriente como tú. —El chico picó el hombro de la castaña._

_Bella sonrió enseñando su chimuelo. —En ese caso me encantaría ser tu amiga. Pero ahora debo entrar a clases. ¿Tú no?_

_El chico negó con la cabeza. —Mi mamá es maestra y ella me da clases en mi casita._

_Bella abrió la boca sorprendida y luego hizo un puchero._

—_Yo no quería venir a esta escuela. —Se cruzó de brazos_

— _¿Por qué? — El cobrizo inclinó la cabeza._

—_Son puras niñas, y yo me aburro con ellas._

_Edward apretó los labios en una fina línea y se quedó pensando. Sonrió cuando halló una solución._

— _¿Qué te parece si cuando sea tu recreo yo te espero en la parte trasera de la escuela? La que da hacia el bosque_

_Bella sonrió maravillada — ¡Me encanta esa idea!_

_Bella vio como empezaban a cerrar la puerta, así que después de un rápido abrazo salió corriendo. Con la promesa de que en el recreo se verían._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y así pasaron los años. De ser pequeños niños de seis y siete años, pasaron a ser jóvenes de diecisiete y dieciocho._

_Se encontraban acostados en el prado que estaba a algunos kilómetros de la escuela. Isabella se había echado la pinta. Podría sentirse mal por su incorrecto comportamiento, pero al estar acostada en los brazos de su mejor amigo le valía un comino lo que pasara. ¿Qué no haría por él?_

—_Bella… —Edward rompió el cómodo silencio._

_Bella giró su cabeza para verla a la cara, ya que estaba acostada en su pecho y él la tenía cobijada con sus brazos._

_Se quedaron observando varios minutos…no supieron en que momento habían acercado poco a poco sus rostros hasta que los tibios labios chocaron con los otros, empezando un beso cálido, dulce, cariñoso y lleno de amor. Edward tomó a Bella de la cintura más firmemente volviendo su abrazo cariñoso en uno protector._

—_No sabes cuánto llevo deseándolo —dijo Edward apenas se separaron—No sabes cuán ardidamente te amo Isabella —Volvió a acaparar toda la atención de sus labios._

_Bella suspiró feliz aún con los ojos cerrados. Su Edward la había besado y no sólo eso, sino también le había dicho que la amaba. —También yo lo deseaba_

_Edward sonrió y tomó la cara de su castaña entre sus largas manos —Debes ser mi novia, preciosa. Por favor._

_Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida —Pero... Mis papás, sabes como son — dijo Bella preocupada._

_Él sonrió tratando de calmarla —Calma Bella, todo estará bien._

—_¿Seguro?_

—_Confía en mí. Vamos al pueblo a tomar un helado ¿Quieres?_

_Bella sonrió como una niña pequeña y Ed rio._

— _¿Estás seguro de esto? — Bella y Edward miraban la puerta de la casa de la castaña._

— _¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Edward la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido_

—_Sabes como es mi madre de puritana, y sabes cómo se porta con respecto a los "rebeldes" —Bella rodó los ojos mientras hacia las comillas con sus dedos —Y tú eres un Cullen._

—_Pero cariño, —Edward acarició la mejilla de la castaña — ¿Me ves algo de rebelde? —dijo Edward divertido._

—_Tienes un pequeño tatuaje de un pájaro en el abdomen —Bella sonrió_

—_Ese es una cicatriz de cuando te estaba enseñando a andar en bici — rodó los ojos._

_Ambos rieron._

_Sus risas fueron interrumpidas abruptamente por como la puerta de la entrada se abrió abruptamente._

_Renée se quedó mirando a los dos jóvenes alternativamente con el ceño fruncido._

_Bella tragó pesado._

—_Señora Swan…— Empezó el joven_

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —La señora interrumpió abrupta y groseramente._

— _Mamá, Edward y yo…_

—_Que se largue ahora no quiero que los vecinos vean que un sucio vago vino a nuestra casa. Y deja de tomar su mano, Isabella._

— _¡Mamá! ¡No le llames así! —Gritó Bella, él le dio un apretón cariñoso a su mano dándole a entender que no le había lastimado el comentario y que no era necesario que se peleara con su mamá. Él sabría que esa sería la reacción de la señora._

—_Isabella no me alces la voz —La señora Swan levantó la mano para darle una cachetada a su hija, pero una mano varonil detuvo el golpe._

— _Por favor señora, le pido que no le pegue a Bella, ha sido mi idea venir con ella, y lamento el haber venido y haberle creado ésta incomodidad. Le prometo no volver a venir — Isabella lo miro como si le saliera otro ojo —Ni ver a su hija._

— _¡¿Qué?! — Gritó Isabella mientras Renée retiraba su mano dignamente._

—_Más que te vale muchacho del infierno, sino Charlie te pondrá en tu lugar._

_La señora dio la vuelta y cuando los muchachos dejaron su campo de vista el cobrizo se acercó al oído de la castaña, la cual lo miraba con mirada reprochante y ojos inundados de lágrimas._

—_En la noche, deja tu ventana abierta._

— _¿qué? —La castaña susurró confundida — ¿Qué paso con el "Le prometo no volver a venir, ni ver a su hija._

—_No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti, cariño — dijo antes de depositar un beso en sus labios y dar la vuelta con la cabeza caída haciéndole creer a la señora Swan que Edward se iba deprimido. Pero no dio la vuelta sin antes guiñarle el ojo a su castaña._

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Bella se aventó de espaldas en su cama, suspiró sonoramente y empezó a reír como loca. _

_¡No lo podía creer! ¡Edward Cullen era su novio! ¡Su novio! ¡Novio!_

_Enterró su cabeza en la almohada y grito feliz. Cuando menos se lo espero el cansancio la venció y cayó dormida._

_.-..-..-_

_Unos suaves golpes en su ventana la despabilaron y se levantó con el objetivo de saber el origen del ruido. Lo que menos se esperaba ver era un Edward sentado en una gruesa rama al frente de su ventana. Santo cielo, era tan sexy._

_Edward saltó con mucho cuidado desde la rama hacia la ventana de su Bella._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Bella riendo._

_Edward sonrío de lado y tomó sus manos — Te dije que no te preocuparas —se acercó y la besó…_

— _¿Qué vas a hacer cuando sea hora de ir a la universidad, Edward? ¿Irás? —dijo Bella una vez que ambos estaban metidos en la cama y se encontraban abrazados._

— _¿A cuál universidad irás? —Evadió la pregunta _

—_No sé, tal vez…me aceptaron en Cambridge_

—_Me gusta esa opción, también a mí me aceptaron. Te…molestaría, si… ¿Te molestaría que viviéramos juntos mientras cursamos la universidad?_

_Bella se emocionó tanto que lo que hizo fue aventarse contra Ed y besarle cualquier parte de la cara que alcanzaba._

— _¡Me encantaría!_

_Edward rió y la abrazo de nuevo._

— _La graduación es en tres días, y la universidad empieza en un mes. Hay que hablar con tus padres para pedir permiso de que nos vayamos en una semana para empezar a buscar lugar…— Edward empezó a divagar, pero Bella se quedó petrificada al escuchar la palabra "Tus padres"_

— _Escapémonos —Bella lo dijo sin pensar_

— _¿Qué? —Edward susurró desconcertado._

—_Escapémonos —dijo con más convicción_

— _¿Lo dices en serio?_

—_Sí._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Edward, sabes que mi mamá no nos dejará. Sólo veo esa solución. Edward —Bella escondió su cara en el cuello del cobrizo —me he sentido tan sola. Escapémonos, por favor. Tú eres todo lo que quiero._

— _¿Cuándo? —dijo Edward quedamente._

— _Después de la graduación._

…

—_Y será honrada como la estudiante con mejor calificación de su generación, a la estudiante Bella Swan…_

_Bella levantó la vista y lo primero que vio fue a su hermoso cobrizo recargado en la pared de hasta el fondo, con sus pantalones negros y su chaqueta de cuero. Él la miraba orgullo y aun en la distancia pudo ver como con sus labios le decía "Te amo"_

…

—_Bella, necesito que bajes —Gritó Renée desde la planta baja._

_Bella volteo hacia la puerta y comprobó si el seguro seguía puesto. Agarró su maleta y metió su celular al bolsillo de su pantalón._

— _¡Bella!_

— _¡Ahí voy!_

— _Ya llego tu papá…—La voz de Renée perdió fuerza conforme vio la maleta en la mano de su hija._

— _¿Qué es eso, hija? —Charlie se talló los ojos con cansancio._

—_Me voy de la casa, papi. —Bella miro con dulzura a su padre. Él sí era buen padre._

— _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Sabes cómo nos mirara el pueblo si te vas?! ¡Seremos la burla! —Renée empezó a gritar histérica._

—_Renée, guarda silencio —Interrumpió Charlie — ¿A dónde irás, hija?_

_Bella se quedó callada. ¿Sería bueno mencionar a Edward?_

_En ese momento un toque en la puerta los distrajo a todos._

_Charlie fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a un joven de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. Sin dudarlo…un Cullen._

—_Buenas tardes, Jefe Swan —Edward estiró su mano y con seguridad la estrecho con Charlie._

_Bella tenía duda y miedo en su mirada. ¿¡Qué diablos hacia Edward aquí?_

_Charlie lo dejo pasar al recibidor donde se encontraban todos en un silencio tenso._

— _¿Qué se le ofrece, joven? —Charlie tanteo terreno_

—_Vengo a pedir la mano de Isabella —Edward soltó como si nada_

_Renée soltó un grito ahogado, Charlie se atraganto con su saliva y Bella se quedó en shock _

_Charlie volteo a ver a Bella con la mente en blanco._

—_Danos un momento Isabella, por favor —Charlie dijo quedamente_

_Bella asustada salió de la casa no sin antes recibir un guiño de parte de Edward._

_Bella esperó sentada en la banqueta impaciente. Horas. Minutos. No lo sabía_

_Unas manos en sus hombros la hicieron saltar._

_Edward le sonrió y se sentó a lado de ella atrayéndola a su pecho en un abrazo amoroso._

—_Cásate conmigo, Bella. No tendrás que estar sola de nuevo. _

—_Pero… —Bella empezó temerosa_

—_Te amo —Edward interrumpió —Eso es lo importante. ¿Me amas? ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

—_Te amo —Bella rio con lágrimas en los ojos —Y por supuesto que me casaría contigo, no hay nada que desee más, pero…mi papá…_

—_He hablado perfectamente con él, y ha aceptado. Se mi esposa, Bella. Se mi todo._

_Bella dejo caer sus lágrimas de felicidad y se aventó contra el cuerpo de su caballero cobrizo. Se besaron…se besaron con la felicidad que les otorgaba el para siempre._

**Edward P.O.V (Boda)**

Tenía a mi Bella entre mis brazos. Bailábamos al compás de nuestra canción de boda.

— ¿Juntos para siempre? —Bella levantó su cabeza de mi pecho

Le sonreí —Para siempre, amor —Y sellé nuestra promesa con un beso.

Había valido la pena.

El amor implica sufrir, eso es una verdad sabida, pero cuando el amor es más grande que el dolor…vale la pena la lucha.

**Meses…me tarde ¡MESES!  
¿Hay alguien todavía por ahí?**

**(/n\) no tengo perdón del señor ni de nadie mi mente colapso y exploto y la imaginación desapareció…**

**Les pido paciencia para el Fanfic de adrenalina en las venas, estoy pasando por un momento duro y pues el escribir no es bonito en estos momentos.**

**Gracias, las quiero  
TME**


End file.
